


What? When? Umm.. Who?

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If they’re virgins…then you’re virginity makes you a possible target!”</p><p>Stiles coughs, clears his throat, stares at the books spread over Derek’s table and says, “Ummm I’m good on that front actually. I… kinda took care of that this summer.”</p><p> </p><p>Scott goes from worried to surprised so fast that he’s amazed he doesn’t get emotional whiplash. “What?” He asks in a high voice. “How? When?” Derek raises a slow eyebrow at him the same second Scott realizes that that’s a dumb question. “Never mind, you said that. With who?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What? When? Umm.. Who?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [What? When? Umm.. Who? (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291004) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> Its a fic based off [a photoset](http://dylanships.tumblr.com/post/55201369613/teen-wolf-au-based-on-this-post) based off [a post](http://trilliath.tumblr.com/post/55191978832/seeing-this-again-now-its-like-if-this-had) oh MY  
> Stiles is underage in this fic.

Half way through their discussion on how they can deal with  ~~whoever~~  whatever it is that’s going after virgins, a tiny little fact clicks in his mind. “Hold on, Stiles.” His best friend stops mid-way his explanation to give Scott an open, curious look. “If they’re virgins…then you’re virginity makes you a possible target!”  
  


Scott lets a fresh wave of worry wash over him because there’s no way that he’s going to let his best friend come in the line of fire! Not because of something like this! He’s actually just a little surprised that Stiles hasn’t been babbling and ranting about how he’s in severe danger and needs to be sexed up immediately before he gets sacrificed!   
  


When Stiles get a distinctly guilty look on his face, Scott isn’t sure how to feel. Why would Stiles make that face? The first reaction is to worry even more because when Stiles’ looks guilty, shit is about to hit the fan. Scott’s already ready for the fall out when Stiles coughs, clears his throat, stares at the books spread over Derek’s table and says, “Ummm I’m good on that front actually. I… kinda took care of that this summer.”  
  


Scott goes from worried to surprised so fast that he’s amazed he doesn’t get emotional whiplash. There’s also a hefty dose of hurt that Stiles didn’t tell him sooner and guilt because he’s been so wrapped up in himself that Scott’s missed out on spending time with his best friend. “What?” He asks in a high voice. “How?  _When_?” Derek raises a slow eyebrow at him the same second Scott realizes that that’s a dumb question. “Never mind, you said that. With  _who_?”  
  


The first name that comes to his mind is Danny. Lydia second but Scott shoots them down just as fast. If it had been either of them, Scott is confident he would have known. Stiles would have immediately told him! A voice whispers that maybe something changed in the time he hasn’t spent with Stiles so maybe he  _did_ hook up with either (or both, who knew!) of them. Or maybe it was someone he’d met during the time he didn’t spend with Scott?   
  


Scott’s so ready to hear the name of some person he doesn’t know that it throws him for a complete loop when Stiles purses his lips and jerks his thumb towards Derek.

 

Now he  _really_ doesn’t know how to feel about this plot twist.

 

Scott was ready for a surprise equal to someone dumping a bucket of cold water on his head! Not one where he feels like someone pulled the rug out from under him, knocked him on the head and pushed him into a car trunk! He can only stare between the couple - Stiles looking sheepish and a bit worried while Derek is simply staring at Scott, cool as a cucumber on the outside.  
  


He can’t read anything from Derek so Scott turns his incredulous gaze at Stiles and asks, “ _Derek_?” The ‘Seriously?’ goes without saying, same as the ‘Are you kidding me? Tell me you’re kidding!’ Stiles does this full body shrug, hand flail thing that knocks a book off the table. The resulting bang makes only the human jump and duck down with a grumble.  
  


Scott stares at Derek, trying to figure out how the hell his best friend and  _Derek Hale_ got to the point that they’d had sex! Last he’d known and heard, Stiles had been complaining about how Derek had refused to help pay for the repairs to the Jeep after Stiles had driven it into the warehouse. (Honestly speaking, Scott was kind of Derek’s side of that argument because it’s not like Derek had told Stiles to drive into the warehouse and all. He’d just remained quiet and nodded at all the right points, letting Stiles rant away).  
  


Derek gives him an unimpressed look, not even a little ruffled at Scott’s surprise. “Do you have a problem with this?” This? What did that mean, ‘this’? Was there a ‘this’ between Stiles and Derek? It hadn’t been a one time thing? Scott’s brain was tripping over questions left and right, not sure which one to ask first.   
  


"This?" Scott squeaks, eyes going wider as he gets a barrage of mental images where Stiles and Derek have been secretly dating for months and now that Scott knows, they’re going to act like a couple around him and Scott’s just not  _ready_ for that! Just trying to imagine Derek acting all boyfriend is… no wait, he can’t imagine that actually. It’s  _actually_ hurting his brain.  
  


Rubbing his hand over his forehead, Scott mumbles, “My head hurts.” When he looks up, Stiles and Derek are exchanging a look. There’s some kind of communication happening there that pushes Scott into action. “How long has…  _this_ ,” He waves a finger at them. “been going on?”  
  


Another look before Derek says, “Seven weeks before Labor Day. It was a Monday.” Wasn’t that half of the summer? God. What else had Scott missed out on. He looks at Stiles, wanting to know if what Derek said was true and- Is Stiles  _blushing_?!  
  


Scott gawks at his best friend, blinking rapidly as though that might remove the sudden pink color off Stiles’ pale cheeks. “I can’t believe you remember the day!” Stiles mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. Geh, he really hopes that they aren’t going to do anything sappy. Bad enough that Derek’s the kind of guy who remembers anniversaries and dates and all.  
  


Derek frowns slightly as he slides a book towards him. “Not like it’s hard, it  _was_ a Monday. Makes it easier to remember.” The matter of fact tone in which the werewolf says that makes a laugh rise up in his throat.  
  


Scott has to muffle it hastily when Stiles gives Derek an incredulous looks. Thankfully, Stiles doesn’t notice because all of his attention is focused on Derek. “Wait. So do you or don’t you remember the date that we started seeing each other?”   
  


It’s a bit like watching your parents argue. Or maybe just your pseudo brother and best friend. Scott pulls a disgusted face when he thinks that because ew that’s not right! Derek’s giving Stiles the one eyebrow questioning look that sometimes makes Scott wonder how a person can raise their eyebrow so high. “Pre or post-Labor day?”  
  


There’s a story there clearly because Stiles makes a face and grumbles, “Touché.” Scott kind of wants to know but Stiles sighs, rubs a hand through his hair before turning to the other teenager. “So yeah. Virginity? Not a problem.  _So_ not a problem. Derek took of that. _Thoroughly_.”  
  


Derek’s sporting a severely smug grin now that makes Scott groan, “I don’t even want to know! And don't you dare try to tell me either!” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Basically, Stiles and Derek hooked up before Labor Day and had a lot of sex (with the agreement that their arrangement stop come Labor Day) but barely 2 weeks later, they found themselves getting back together only in a more proper boyfriends kind of way? Thus Derek asking pre or post Labor day.)


End file.
